Pumpkin Patches Can Be Naughty
by Shouhei
Summary: Trory one-shot, future fic. Tristan and Rory go on an adventure to search for pumpkins to get ready for the fall season, but they get a little something they didn't count on. Written for the fall fic exchange.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls, unfortunately. But maybe I can buy it on ebay! I'll be back... ;)

**Rating:** NC-17 (You have been warned!!!)

**Written in response to the following request:**

**Things To Include **

1.) Nothing too heavy, light and fluffy, just how I like it!

2.) Tristan and Rory in an established relationship (Dating, married, engaged, you be the judge) Set post Chilton.

3.) Set outdoors, doing something fallish. (Raking leaves, pumpkin picking, I don't care, you choose!)

4.) A romantic interlude in an unusual place

**Things Not To Include **

1.) No major drama (A little is okay, but nothing huge!)

2.) No going on and on about High School crap (nicknames are okay, but nothing about Tristan going to military school, etc.)

3.) No Dean or Jess (ICK!)

**Rating:** R-NC-17

**Pumpkin Patches Can Be Naughty**

Rory hated raking leaves. It was difficult, and it only lasted a couple hours before new leaves fell from the trees and ruined all of her hard work. Tristan had been working more hours lately, so he didn't have time to rake the stupid leaves. She wasn't allowed to work at all, so all she had was time. Sitting in a house all the time was frustrating. Turning around, she surveyed what she had accomplished so far.

All the leaves were in piles around the yard, and they would be easy for Tristan to pick up when he came home. Satisfied, Rory turned to go inside for a short nap before her husband came home, but she hadn't walked four steps when a large wind swept through her front yard. She watched in horror as the leaves she had just raked began to blow around her ankles, and they went as far as the neighbor's yard. By the time the violent gust stopped, leaves were strewn around the entire yard that she had just spent 2 hours raking!

Tristan pulled into the driveway at that exact moment. He was finally able to get off early, and he was looking forward to surprising Rory with an evening out at her favorite restaurant. Since one of the partner's at his law firm left, he had been forced to pick up the slack he left. Rory didn't really think it was fair, but he knew that when he took his temporary leave of absence in a couple of months someone would have to take over his cases. Tristan stepped out of his car just in time to see Rory throw her rake down in a huff. Puzzled, he got closer so he could hear what she was yelling.

"...it's not enough that I spent 2 HOURS picking you up, now you had to blow away! You stupid leaves, I hate you. There really isn't any reason to rake you up, all that ever happens is more of your little friends fall which makes MORE work! Ugh, it's not fair..."

As Rory continued her rant, Tristan snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly. She jumped and screamed while turning to face him. He smiled at her, apologetically and she smacked him on the chest.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you during the middle of your conversation with the leaves."

"Well excuse me, but I wasn't expecting anyone to be behind me. You know not to do that when I'm yelling at inanimate objects, Tristan," she said, as tears threatened to fall. "We've been married for over a year, and you still don't know..."

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm sorry, please don't cry. I came home early, so we could go out to dinner."

Rory huffed and furiously wiped at her eyes. She hated crying, especially over stupid things but lately she found herself bawling over paper towel commercials. Tristan had been really patient with her, but let's face it she was a nut case.

"I-it's just th-that I raked these leaves for two hours, and n-now they all b-lew back," she sniffled.

"Oh honey, you should have waited and told me to do it."

"I wou-ld have, but y-you're so-ooo busy. You've h-had two or three ca-ases a week for the pa-st month," Rory sobbed.

Tristan stared at his wife and put his hand on her cheeks. "Honey, I'm sorry I've had to work so much, but it's just been crazy lately at the firm."

"I know, it's just that I'm so tired of staying home all day. I can do stuff."

"You shouldn't, though. That's why you should have waited and told me to rake. I don't want the baby to get hurt."

He placed his hand on her stomach and felt the light tapping from the inside. The next thing he knew, the dams broke behind her eyes and waterfalls spilled over her cheeks. She was crying harder than he'd seen her cry since she couldn't find her other red sock a couple of weeks ago.

"I-I'm a-a horr-rrible motherrr."

"Oh no you're not. You just got tired of sitting in the house. You're a great mother."

"Oh, come o-n. The k-kid isn't even out of m-me and I've already sc-screwed up."

Tristan hugged her and begged God to let this mood swing end, hell let this pregnancy end, sometime soon. He shushed her and just hugged her as the leaves blew around them. He thought about the first time they met and knew that would make her feel better, and then they could go out to dinner.

"I remember when we met at Yale. It was fall of our junior year. I saw you running to your dorm room under and you had leaves stuck in your hair. You ran into me and apologized until you realized who I was." Tristan chuckled. "Then, I do believe you said something about falling asleep by your studying tree while you were reading and that's why you had the leaves stuck in your hair."

Rory smiled as she listened to Tristan relay the details of how they met so many years ago. She remembered the incident well. Since she technically "owed" him a date, she decided to say yes. They ended up having a great time and that's where it all started, well technically it all started that day at Chilton when he came up to her in the hall.

"I remember. I also seem to remember you putting me on a guilt trip to go out with you."

"Will it work again?" he asked her.

Laughing, she led him into the house where they could get ready. She quickly showered off the horrible day and then proceeded to search for a good maternity dress. Lately, none of her old clothes were fitting properly across her five-month belly, and they were definitely not appropriate to wear outside of her house. Finally, she found a cute emerald green dress that fell to her knees and the neckline plunged to her new cleavage that was definitely a result of the pregnancy.

"Wow, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

Grinning, he guided her out of their house and to their car where he proceeded to open the door for her. Ever since she had gotten pregnant, he had become protective over her in the oddest ways. He opened doors for her again, and helped her out of chairs (even though she didn't need the help). She even spotted him eyeing people on the street when they were walking, almost like he needed to guard her from the world.

"Hey, I was just thinking; since Halloween is in a few days, why don't we go pumpkin picking."

Rory's smile could have lit up the night sky when he said that. He loved the way her eyes sparkled when she was excited.

"Are you sure? I mean you do know what it means to take me pumpkin picking. Pregnant or not we're spending all day there. We have to look over every single one to pick the perfect five or six. I mean you can't just have one pumpkin, that's just not festive enough. Oh, this is going to be sooo much fun!"

"I'm glad you like the idea, just please don't shove anyone this year," he teased.

"Hey! That guy was about to steal the pumpkin I picked out. He'd been hovering around us all day. Ugh, I hate those people. They're like vultures just waiting for you to pick the perfect one, then they pounce on it!"

"Yeah, and then I almost had to get in a fight with him!" he exclaimed.

"That's not my fault," Rory grinned. "Hey, can I pick out a pumpkin as big as I want?"

"Sure." he replied with a grin. She was like a child when it came to things like this.

"How about a pumpkin as big as my stomach," she joked.

Tristan glanced lovingly at her _slightly_ rounded belly and smirked, "Well, I don't know about _that _big."

"Hey!" Rory exclaimed as she smacked his arm.

"Kidding! Of course you can get any size pumpkin you want."

"Well just for that evil remark, Bible Boy, I'm picking out the biggest pumpkin I can find."

Tristan tried to suppress a laugh as he pulled into the parking lot. He hadn't heard her use that name in a long time. Mary was frequently used, but Rory usually just called him Tristan. He glanced over at her as she fiddled with her seat belt. His eyes scanned over her the small little mound and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found her... _again_.

---------------------------

_Tristan confidently strolled through the Yale campus like he owned the place. He watched the girls fawn over his god-like physique and grinned. Life was good again. He was in college now, and ready for anything. Tristan glanced up just as some girl ran into him. He almost lost his balance, but luckily regained his composure in an instant and helped to steady the flustered brunette._

"_Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there, and I'm late to... Tristan DuGrey!" she stuttered._

_He gave her a smirk as he pulled a leave out of her unusually messy hair, "Why Mary, you really have changed. I didn't picture you as the type to get laid outside!"_

_Tristan watched her cheeks turn bright red as she tried to stammer out a response. "I was reading... at my studying tree, and I fell asleep... and then I, uh... Oh my God, you haven't changed at all!"_

_He gave her a crooked smile and a short laugh. "I'm just kidding, Rory. Would you like to go have a cup of coffee with me, so we can catch up."_

"_I don't..." Rory began, but he cut her off._

"_Before you say no, remember that you owe me a date," he continued when he noticed her puzzled look. "P.J. Harvey tickets ring any bells?"_

_She smiled and rolled her eyes at him._

"Earth to Tristan, come in please."

"Oh, sorry," he said and they continued the process of getting out of the car.

He quickly rushed to the other side of the car to help her out. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and kissed her gently on the lips. Rory responded and could feel her groin tingle ever so slightly. The effect he could have on her still surprised her. They slowly pulled away as a small breeze whispered by them.

"So, what were you thinking about, earlier?" she asked.

"Nothing, at all," he smirked and guided her into the restaurant.

They had a wonderful meal out, and it was exactly what Rory needed. The reason she couldn't work any more was because of all the stress it was putting her through. She worked on the New York Times, and with all her deadlines she wasn't sleeping enough and she got worse and worse. Rory still remembered the panic of the fateful day.

_Rory was in her home office typing up an article about the new scandal that the mayor was involved in. She couldn't get it right and she only had four more hours until she had to turn it in. Groaning, she reread every line, but it didn't sound right! The facts weren't good enough, it wasn't going to be enough and then she'd get fired... She felt her eyes stinging and tried to force the tears to stop, but that made her cry more because she couldn't do it. The next thing she knew, she broke into a cold sweat. She felt her stomach lurch and barely made it to the bathroom in time to throw up her lunch. _

_Dizziness was the next thing she felt, and that began to worry her. She was four months pregnant and she knew throwing up was normal, but she hadn't experienced anything like what she was feeling. _

"_Rory? Where are you?" she heard Tristan's voice call._

"_I..." she began, as she tried to stand up. _

_Unfortunately, her body gave out on her and she collapsed to the ground. That was the last thing she remembered. Tristan rushed upstairs, where he heard a loud thud and his heart almost stopped when he got to the top of the staircase. His pregnant wife was in a crumpled heap on the floor of the bathroom. _

When she had awoken in the hospital, she was relieved to find that her baby was fine. The doctor was worried about her stress level, though, so he recommended that she should take some time off of work. Tristan took that to mean no more work until after the baby was born. He expected her to put up more of a fight, but a small part of her was actually glad because now she could focus on their child instead of worrying about some article she had to finish.

Rory was so tired from raking leaves and having dinner out that she fell asleep in the car on the way home. Tristan carefully carried her to bed and dressed her in her Willy Wonka pajamas. A big day awaited them, and he knew from past experience how brutal it could be. Tristan almost groaned when he thought about lugging six huge pumpkins around the patch, because she won't buy any until she's looked over every single pumpkin. Oh Joy.

--------------------

Rory awoke to the delicious smell of coffee, well decaf coffee. She smiled and stretched, feeling the morning movements of her unborn child. They didn't want to know if it was a boy or a girl, because they thought it would be more fun to be surprised. Lorelai was frustrated and tried to convince Rory every single time they went to Stars Hollow, or whenever Luke and Lorelai would come to New Haven, to at least let her know. Rory refused to let her, and said that she'd just have to wait like everyone else.

The nursery was painted blue with fluffy white clouds. They decided if it was a girl, they could make some of the clouds pink, and if it was a boy then it would be fine the way it was. Rory got excited every time they got a little more of the nursery done. They got some unisex outfits that they washed and folded, but a couple things they bought for just a boy and some stuff they bought just for a girl. Rory couldn't wait!

"Hey sleepyhead, it's time to get up! Here's your coffee."

"Don't call this poor excuse of a beverage, coffee. It doesn't deserve that name," she mumbled as she tried to sit up.

"Be that as it may, regular coffee isn't good for baby."

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me the sludge," she grumbled.

He grinned at her, knowing she would give in. It had become their ritual every morning since they found out she was pregnant. She sipped it and when she finished, Rory held her arms out for Tristan to help her out of bed. She didn't really need help, but in the mornings she didn't have enough energy. Tristan pulled her into a standing position and they walked into the kitchen. They ate a quick breakfast and then she got ready while Tristan packed a picnic lunch for them to eat during pumpkin picking. With how her appetite had been lately, he thought it would probably end up being eaten before they had done any pumpkin picking, though.

They drove for two hours while listening to the CD Rory made. It was a mixture of the beginning songs of TV shows, movies, and a couple of really great Broadway songs mixed in. Tristan just laughed at her when she sang along to West Side Story and the theme song to Bewitched. He thought it was cute, and he liked her quirky taste. She only pulled out this CD for pumpkin picking days and for road trips that are longer than 24 hours on the road, if you factor in rest stops.

He remembered the trip down to North Carolina to visit a friend he made in military school. Listening to this CD for days can really take a toll on you. Luckily it had been a year since he had to listen to this, so hearing her off-key singing to Pippi Longstocking didn't make him want to rip his ears off.

Finally, they arrived and Rory hurried over to where all the pumpkins were set up. She went straight to the huge ones and began to inspect them. Tristan laughed and chased after her, so the hunt for the perfect pumpkin could ensue. He could barely keep up with her and she was five months pregnant! By lunchtime he was exhausted and they went into a back corner to have their picnic.

"How are you still going?" he asked her in amazement.

With a full mouth she replied. "Mfujgbehalla."

"Swallow please."

She did and then repeated, "I LOVE PUMPKINS!"

"I can see that, you must have your eye on four different ones."

"Well this is the most important decision you can make in the fall, you know."

Tristan pulled out strawberries and whip cream and began to cover a strawberry completely with the white fluffy cream. Rory swallowed hard and leaned forward to bite into the sweet fruit. A touch of whip cream got on her lip and he leaned forward to lick it off. That instigated a sweet kiss that was very slow and full of heat. That kiss soon became more needy and Tristan licked Rory's bottom lip and she quickly opened it to use his tongue as a sucking candy.

They finally pulled away, reluctantly, because there were still people picking out pumpkins. Almost as if it was fate, a raindrop fell and hit Rory on the nose. Another one fell and hit Tristan on his shoulder. The third and final singular drop hit the blanket between them, but then the sky opened up and rain poured from the heavens. Every person in the pumpkin patch quickly packed up and left, even the people running it. Tristan was about to get up to fold the blanket, but she stopped him.

"Wait, we're alone now."

Excitement rushed through him when he figured out exactly what she was suggesting. The last time she was this brazen, they ended up having sex Luke's storage room. To this day they have to suppress laughs whenever Luke mentions the room. It makes him upset, because they do it every time he says anything about it, but they quickly say nothing's funny. Now, Rory was suggesting they have sex in the pumpkin patch.

"What if someone sees us?"

"We're in the very back, away from the road and everyone's gone. Come on, I need this."

That was all it took for Tristan to jump her bones. Rory broke away from his heated kiss to let out a laugh, and he took that opportunity to suck on her neck. He loved the sound of her laugh, and the way her eyes sparkled like the most perfect diamonds in the world. Her laugh was turned into a moan as he began to suck on the little spot behind her ear that often made her pant his name. He suppressed a smug grin when she let out a strangled cry.

While he busied himself with marking her, Rory took the opportunity to unbutton his shirt and let it fall to his elbows. His chiseled abs and rock hard pecks beckoned her hands to explore. She obliged her soft silky hands and tweaked his nipples as water cascaded off of them. Tristan let out a moan of his own when Rory's hands traced over his defined chest. He knew if she kept this up, he wouldn't be able to hold out for the best part; pulling her towards him, he locked them together in a hot open-mouthed kiss that left them both dizzy with desire.

Tristan brushed Rory's dripping wet hair out of the way, and tugged her shirt up and over her head. It landed with a smack on the ground and he took the opportunity to unhook her bra and feast upon her enlarged breasts. Rory sighed in contempt as he rolled over her huge nipples and size D breasts. He was very gentle, though, and all Rory felt was pleasure. There pace was too slow, for either of their likings and the water sizzled as every drop hit their skin.

The rest of their clothes found their place beside the previous discarded clothes, and Tristan helped Rory lay down on the now soaked blanket. She had never looked so sexy lying under him, before. Leaning down for another kiss, his sneaky hand ran from her side to his final destination. His fingers found the little pleasure nub, quickly, and she spread her legs wider to allow him to test her.

She let out a relieved moan when his finger was all the way inside of her. She wanted to pleasure him, too, but she couldn't reach his penis from where she was laying. Rory had a feeling he did that on purpose, though. Instead of thinking, she just closed her eyes as the raindrops tickled her face and felt the sensations Tristan was evoking within her own body. He pulled his finger in and out of her, each time stroking that particular bundle of nerves. His thumb, in the meantime, teased her clit endlessly.

Tristan gazed at her closed eyes, and took that opportunity to lean down and taste the sweet juices that is kept behind her curls. Rory's eyes shot open at the first touch of his tongue. The warmth of his mouth was nothing compared to the heat radiating within her core, so the icy coldness of his tongue mixed with the fires inside of her and created an indescribable sensation. She screamed as the rain continuously hit her scolding flesh.

Tristan loved hearing Rory cry his name out in a fit of pleasure, and he continued the furious pace of his tongue. He licked up all her juices as they dripped from her vagina. The unique taste of Rory was diluted somewhat by the raindrops and it made her taste even sweeter, somehow. Her thighs began to squeeze his head, and he felt her inner walls begin to tremble. That signaled the coming of her orgasm, so he quickly pulled away, much to Rory's disappointment.

He silenced her groans of protest with a needy kiss. She could still taste herself on his lips, and she lapped it up with vigor. While she licked his mouth and chin, he grabbed her legs and circled them around his waist. Rory could feel his pulsating erection pressing against her wetness. She began to rub against him, and he moaned and lightly bit her lip. Finally Tristan slid inside of Rory.

The fullness Rory felt was almost too much to bear as she tightened legs around his waist. Slowly, Tristan pulled out of her and then entered her again. Rory groaned as he stroked every sensitive nerve, and gasped for air as the water continued to pour over them. Leaves blew over them, but they didn't pay attention as Tristan slowly increased their speed. He began to thrust harder and harder inside of her, and she felt her whole body begin to tremble as her vaginal walls began to clamp around Tristan's hard on. Tristan was about to cum, but he hung on as Rory finally reached her climax. He let go at the same time, and the their eyes went blank with ecstasy.

Tristan kissed Rory's temple and murmured soft words in her ear, before they separated. Rory reluctantly let him go, and they searched for the sopping wet clothes as the intensity of the rain dropped. They got dressed, both glancing at each other with goofy grins on their faces. This was the first time they'd had sex since Rory's accident, and it wouldn't be forgotten any time soon. After they gathered up their things, the rain slowed almost to a stop, and Rory began to laugh hysterically.

"What?" Tristan asked her.

"It's just..." she started, but another fit of giggles kept her from completing the thought.

After composing herself, she finally replied, "Remember the first time we went pumpkin picking?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I was right!"

When he looked at her, completely confused, she clarified, "I told you pumpkin patches can be naughty!"

**A/N:** This was written in for the Fall Fic Exchange from Seasonal Passions. If you're interested in being a part of the Winter Fic Exchange, please email me. The website is on my profile page and it has all the rules. I hope you'll join in the fun! Please review.


End file.
